


Father's Day

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [17]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fatherhood, Fix-It, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Longshot remembers something.(As far as I know, Piotr STILL doesn't know he has a son. And LONGSHOT of all people is the only one --besides Nereel and Peter Jr. of course-- who knows the truth.)





	Father's Day

“Drink this,” Piotr insists, holding the cup of water up to Longshot’s face. Longshot sips, soothing his dry throat but doing nothing to quell the throbbing in his head. “How do you feel?” 

“Did you know that the X-Men have a pinball machine?” Longshot says, struggling to sit up. It’s hard even to tell which way is up. “I feel like the pinball.” 

“It’s all over now,” Piotr promises, settling back on his heels once he’s convinced Longshot can hold the cup of water without help. “Though you took quite a hit from Exodus.”

“I remember,” Longshot says, massaging his temple. “I…  _ Za’s vid _ . I remember, Peter. I remember  _ everything _ .” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean whatever Exodus did… the rock in the shoe in my brain got shook loose,” Longshot says, gesturing with the hand holding the cup and spilling water on his lap. “I remember it all. My whole life, everything I forgot.” 

“You do?” Piotr says, disbelief coloring his expression. As long as he’s known Longshot the man has been something of a mystery, to himself and his teammates. The more answers they found, the more questions were raised. 

“Yes, yes,” Longshot says, nearly bouncing up and down. “I remember Rita and Pup and Ali and Rogue and… oh, wow,” he says. “I have a son. Shatterstar.” 

Piotr’s head is spinning a little but he tries to just go with it. “Congratulations.”

“ _ You _ have a son, too!” Longshot says excitedly. 

“Tovarish, I think you may be confused,” Piotr says. “I don't have a—”

“No, no, I’m sure you do,” Longshot continues. “Only I didn’t remember ’til just now. Yeah, he lives in… in Jurassic Park!” Piotr stares at him. “No, that’s not it,” Longshot self-corrects, snapping his fingers as he tries to think. “The Savage Land, that’s it. Little Peter.”

“Peter…?” Piotr chokes. “You mean Nereel’s son is really—?”

“Yeah!” Longshot says, beaming. “Isn’t it great? We’re both fathers! We could have a softball team.”

“Bozhe moi,” Piotr mumbles. 


End file.
